An Angel's Reflection
by babystyle
Summary: Syaoran finds this girl Joy who became his girl. He is a counselor who guides others. A girl who a cold past came into his office. He tries to help her case and he slowly falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1 school dance

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

Chapter One - School

Syaoran yelled," Eriol, pass the ball to me!" Eriol passed the ball and Syaoran made the winning point for the soccer team. The losing team started cursing off as the boys went into the locker room.

Syaoran said," Hey, how are you doing with getting the girl of your dream?" Syaoran changed back into his school uniform and picked up his books. Eriol on the other hand, was already changed.

Eriol sighed," I'm too shy to ask her out. Tomoyo is the most popular girl in the school. She is way out of my league and she has a boyfriend. But yo, I can't stop thinking about her. The way she gracefully walks, the smile, the way her hair shines! I don't know if I can do this man."

Syaoran chuckled," Stupid, just get it out. Nothing to be shy about. The worst thing that can happen is the humiliation of rejection and you may not be able to live with that for the rest of your life."

Eriol said," Gee, thanks for supporting me. You ain't making me feel better."

Syaoran bowed," Always here to entertain, come and goes."

Eriol nudged him with his elbow," There should be a girl in your life. You know there's gotta be one hot girl out there."

Syaoran leaned against the wall and shrugged," Broke up with Naru, don't feel like getting a new girl."

Eriol exclaimed," But she is such a slut! She ain't going to show you what love is."

Syaoran said," You know what love is like? It's full of crap, that's what."

Eriol said," I do know what love is like. I will be with Tomoyo, just watch. And sooner or later, a girl will walk into your life and you may not want to fall in love, but she will change your world around." The bell rang and the two boys started walking to history class.

Syaoran laughed," Whatever you say man." They sat down with fifteen minutes left before the class begin. Tomoyo walked in and walked up to Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled," Good morning, Eriol. How are you?" Syaoran looked out the window, knowing he shouldn't really get into the conversation.

Eriol said," I'm alright, you?"

Tomoyo said," School's dragging. I really can't wait until the dance tonight. I need to get my mind off of some stuff anyway."

Eriol replied," You're going with your boyfriend right?"

Tomoyo looked down," He dumped me last night. By the way, who are you going with?"

Eriol said," I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'm not going with anyone."

Syaoran grinned," He's too shy to ask a girl out." Eriol blushed and punched him on the arm.

Tomoyo giggled," Maybe we can go together. That would be fun."

Eriol's eyes widened," You and me go together?" Tomoyo nodded and Eriol replied," I'll pick you up at seven?" She smiled and walked away to her seat.

Eriol screamed," Yes! I have a date with the queen of school!"

Syaoran shrugged," Don't you feel bad that you're the rebound though? She might be using you to make her exboyfriend jealous, you know."

Eriol said," Thanks for killing the mood. I was really happy for that moment."

Syaoran replied," Yo, face reality. She's not going to jump onto another guy if she just got dumped last night. I can't help but think like that, all right? Get a girl and you're asking for trouble."

Eriol sighed," Don't worry. I'll win her heart after tonight, I hope."

Syaoran chuckled," Good luck. I'll see you there." The teacher came into the room and class began.


	2. Chapter 3 it feels like heaven

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor Sakura.

Thank you Mark for reviewing. ) it means a lot to me.  
Thank you Christine Kelly for reviewing too. . everyone is supporting me in this. But, when i wrote out the chapter 2, it got deleted. so here i am with my second attempt. please review? It'll mean so much to me.

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

Chapter Two - It Feels Like Heaven

Eriol picked up Tomoyo and they drove to the dance. The theme was a halloween dance so everyone dressed up in costumes. Eriol was dressed up as a Philsburry doughboy and Tomoyo was in a fairy costume. They saw Syaoran who was waiting outside.

Tomoyo said," That's all you're wearing, a mask?"

Syaoran shrugged," What?"

Tomoyo pouted," You're no fun! You're supposed to have a costume!"

Eriol said," Why that mask? The one you wear everyday is ugly enough." Syaoran punched him and Tomoyo laughed.

Syaoran said," God, it's freezing, let's go inside." They all went inside the school. Syaoran poured himself a drink and Eriol just stood there.

Tomoyo protested," It's a dance! Let's go on the dance floor, Eriol!"

Eriol shooked his head," I prefer if I don't do that." Tomoyo gave Syaoran a pleading look.

Syaoran shrugged," I'm not your date. Don't ask me."

Tomoyo said," Don't be shy. I can't even recognize you under that mask."

Syaoran said," It's not that. I'm just not a dancer. I don't dance."

Tomoyo sighed and gave a puppy face to Eriol," Please, Eriol?"

Eriol laughed," I will when Syaoran finds a girl to dance with."

Tomoyo smiled," Let's find a girl for Syaoran!"

Syaoran shooked his head," After being with Naru, I don't think I want to be with any girl right now."

Eriol said," How about one dance with one girl. That's all I'm asking for man. I never said nothing about no relationships, alright?"

Syaoran groaned," Stop while you're ahead."

Tomoyo smiled," It's all we ask of you."

Syaoran sighed," Alright, but one dance and that's it."

Tomoyo giggled," Okay. Eriol, he agrees so let's dance!"

Eriol held out his hand and said," After you, my lady." She smiled and they got onto the dance floor. Several girls came up to Syaoran and he rejected them politely.

Another girl came and said," I know you've been rejecting girls all night, but please? I want to dance with you."

Syaoran said," No, it's alright. I don't really want to." The girl pouted and walked away angrily.

Eriol came back after the seventh song and said," Man, you're going to have to pick a girl sometimes. It's just one dance!"

Tomoyo said," The next girl who asks you, you will dance with her!"

Syaoran sighed," I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Eriol said," You're really killing the night. If you didn't want to dance, then you shouldn't have came."

Syaoran replied," Uh, you sort've forced me to come in the first place." Then, a girl came up to him.

She said," Is it alright if I may have a dance with you?"

Syaoran turned around and said," I don't want t-", and gasped before he finished his sentence. The girl was beyond beautiful. Although the glittery mask covers her eyes, her lavender silk dress hugs her body to the ankle. Her hair fell below her shoulders in curls. The small timid smile on her face felt as if it lit up the whole room. The crown and the jewelry made it as if she was a real princess. Syaoran couldn't find the words to reply so he simply nodded and took her hand.

A song went on as they went on the dance floor.

_hello, is it me you're looking for_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

Syaoran said," What is your name?"

She smiled," Joy Kiruza."

Syaoran whispered," Beautiful name." Joy blushed.

Joy said," What is your name?"

Syaoran winked," That is to remain a secret, Princess." Joy gave a small laugh.

_You're all I ever wanted_

_And my arms are opened wide_

Syaoran said," Will I ever see you again?"

Joy shrugged," That is to remain a secret, Prince."

Syaoran laughed," Maybe."

_Because you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

Tomoyo giggled," They make a cute couple. They're going to fall in love."

Eriol gazed into her eyes," Just like how I'm in love right now?"

Tomoyo looked back," What do you mean? There's already someone you love?"

Eriol nodded," I have for a long time."

Tomoyo's voice started to quaver," W-who?"

Eriol chuckled at this and whispered in her ear," I'm holding her right now."

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_.

Sorry the chapter is so short like the first one. / i've been really busy with schoolwork. at least eriol confessed his love and syaoran found someone that could get him over naru. but don't hate. somehow sakura will come in. you'll see i have a plot. hehe but this is just the meeting. the beginning just to start. . .. review please ?


	3. Chapter 3 From where, Joy?

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

God, no time to work on this story. I have a problem of memory so I'm surprised I managed to remember my plot. It's boring at first, but hey go along with it. It'll get interesting once Sakura is in the picture. Review, biatch. d

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

**Chapter Three - You're from where, Joy?!**

Syaoran said," Eriol, last night was so amazing! I can't believe that a beauty like that exists on the planet!"

Eriol grinned," May I say it?"

Syaoran sighed," You were right. Are you happy?"

Eriol said," Are you going to find her again?"

Syaoran sighed," I really don't know. But, how are you and Tomoyo?"

Eriol replied," She knows I love her. But, I never got a response. I don't really know, man. I'm a little nervous about the look on her face when she found out."

Syaoran shrugged," She did just got out of a relationship how long ago?"

Eriol said," True, I don't know though. I'm going crazy. I swear, I'd never hurt a sweet thing like her."

Syaoran said," Just take it slowly. Remember, this is the goddess of school you're talking about."

Eriol smirked," So, you're implying that I'm out of her league or something?"

Syaoran replied," You said that before and besides, I don't judge. I'm just saying, you won't be the only guy going after her."

Eriol sighed," You're always so serious, looking at every single detail and killing everything."

Syaoran said," And you're always just messing around. You never think about what lies ahead." Tomoyo and her friends walked up and sat on the stairs near where Eriol and Syaoran stood.

Eriol said," Now what? Do I go up to her and act like nothing happen or wait for her to come to me or what?"

Syaoran said," Ask her to hang out with us at the park after school."

Eriol said," I could show off in basketball for her."

Syaoran shooked his head," I think a girl would rather be with you than watch you play a game. Besides, you suck so bad."

Eriol gave off an evil look," Shut up! Look who's talking."

Syaoran laughed," I never said basketball was my thing. It was always soccer." Tomoyo walked up to Eriol and Syaoran with a smile on her face.

Tomoyo said," The dance was a lot of fun."

Eriol blushed and looked down," Ye-yeah. It was fun." Syaoran looked away.

Tomoyo blushed remembering what Eriol said," Uh, I'm glad you had fun too."

Eriol said," Yeah, I'm glad th-that you did t-too."

Syaoran sighed," I'll get this over with. Eriol loves you, Tomoyo. Do you like him at all?"

Eriol punched him on the shoulder," Syaoran, what's your problem?!"

Syaoran said," What? You guys are hopeless and tense! Someone had to say something."

Tomoyo smiled," I do like you, Eriol."

Eriol said," I understand that you don't lik-. Wait, what?"

Tomoyo giggled," I like you."

Syaoran chuckled," I'm just going to walk away." Syaoran sighed and thought," What to do though? Joy is nowhere near in sight. Never saw her in school. How am I going to even begin searching for her?" He walked to his work. Syaoran does counseling for his part time job. He helps teenagers with their problems and get paid $300 a month.

Syaoran sat down in his chair and stared at the wall for an hour," Damn, no one has problems nowadays? There has to be something. I might as well close up soon." The bell rang as someone walks in. Syaoran turned around and gasped.

Joy smiled," Remember me?"

Syaoran said," What are you doing here and how do you even know I work here?"

Joy said," Oh, I asked Tomoyo where you would be and she told me about your job."

Syaoran said," Now the question is, how does Tomoyo know I work here?"

Joy shrugged," She told me that Eriol talk about you a lot."

Syaoran laughed," I must be something."

Joy smiled," Little conceited, aren't we?" Syaoran chuckled and there was a little silence afterwards.

Then, Syaoran said," Where did you come from? I don't recall you going to my school."

Joy said," Uh, I'm from America."

Syaoran was in shock," You're from where, Joy?!

Joy said nervously," I was only here to visit my cousin."

Syaoran asked," Who's your cousin?"

Joy replied," Tomoyo."

Syaoran yelled," WHAT?! And exactly when are you returning to America?"

Joy sighed," Tomorrow."

Syaoran jumped out of his seat," ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Did you come here to tell me all these news?!"

Joy smiled sadly," I'm sorry."

Syaoran said," But, I need to talk to you!"

Joy said," We can hang out today and tomorrow until my flight departs."

Syaoran grabbed her and said," Joy, you can't do this to me! You can't leave to America!"

Joy cried," I live there! You can't make me stay!"

Syaoran said," But, I like you a lot!" He pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Getting a little more interesting. The two couples are heading together, but the drama will begin. There's more to this than it seems to be. Please Please review ?! Arigato gouzaimasu. )


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell, Joy

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

) yay, the story is finally moving. Sorry! I know I didn't update in months but school really kept me busy. X and having a boyfriend too teehee. I'll make it up in the next story. I'll write a goooood chapter. lols okay here we go.

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

**Chapter Four - Farewell, Joy**

Syaoran said," Tomoyo, you didn't tell me that Joy was your cousin."

Tomoyo giggled," You didn't tell me that you're interested."

Syaoran replied," How can I be interested in someone if you don't even tell me about that someone?"

Eriol said," The man has a point." Joy came running up the street towards the group.

Joy sighed," I'm so late! I'm sorry."

Tomoyo giggled," You're always late."

Syaoran hugged her," Hey, how are you?"

Joy said," Tired, I just woke up."

Eriol exclaimed," It's three in the afternoon!"

Joy said," I fell asleep at four in the morning."

Eriol laughed," Sounds like a couple of people has been up having fun."

Syaoran blushed," It's nothing like that!"

Joy said," Well, my flight leaves in four hours. Do you guys want to do anything?"

Tomoyo said," It is November so we can't go to the beach."

Syaoran," Let's go anyway."

Eriol stared at him," Are you crazy?!"

Syaoran shrugged," It's not like I said let's go swimming."

Joy said," Let's go!" They started walking to the beach which took thirty minutes considering it's three miles away.

Syaoran said," Joy, why did you come here to Japan if you're from America?"

Joy replied," Look, you can't tell anyone.", Syaoran nodded," I'm a detective. I was sent here to find information on the Blossom gang. Last thing that happened was that they kidnapped a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. She was last seen two months ago."

Syaoran said," Oh, did you find any information?"

Joy sighed," No, this is the infamous gang. If they take any child, the child is never seen again. Somehow they manage to commit their crimes without a trace. They already raped fourteen girls and kidnapped ten other people."

Syaoran said," Damn, that's just messed up."

Joy smiled," It'll be alright." Syaoran put his arm around her waist.

Syaoran said," Do you think we could be together even if you are in America?"

Joy replied," I don't know. I mean, I just met you and-" Syaoran interrupted her with a kiss. Joy was shocked and slowly she returned his kiss into a passionate kiss.

Syaoran said," Will you be my girlfriend forever?"

Joy nodded," Yes, Syaoran Li."

Eriol said while sitting with her on the sand, "Tomoyo, you really like me? Are you serious?"

Tomoyo giggled," Yes, Eriol. I like you."

Eriol exclaimed," You're like the goddess of the school! I'm just a soccer player and you're like- y-y-you're like way out of my lead! Why me?"

Tomoyo giggled," You're so silly. Tell me, why do you think I'm out of your lead?" She got closer to him.

Eriol stuttered," T-tomoyo, yo-you're pretty and uh yeah."

Tomoyo started nibbling on his ear," Uh huh, I'm just pretty to you?"

Eriol turned red," No, you're much more."

Tomoyo giggled," I'll stop playing around." He stared for a moment and then pushed her against the sand and kissed. Tomoyo was surprised and kissed back.

A girl with emerald eyes said, "Get away from me!"

Miku smirked, "A chick like you can't keep all that beauty to herself. That would be selfish now wouldn't it?"

She cried, "Leave me alone!" She kicked him hard in the leg.

Miku slapped her, "Bitch, you're ungrateful! I was going to spare you but that's just not going to happen now will it, my angel?"

She said, "I'm no one's angel!"

Miku said, "You will no longer be an innocent angel after the boss is through with you."

She started crying, "...Kuso."

Miku laughed, "Trying to curse at me?" The boss came in.

Kiyuri said, "You dare try to do anything? You're our hostage."

She exclaimed, "Y-y-you're my classmate!"

Kiyuri laughed scornfully, "You never expected this from me now did you?"

She cried, "BUT WHY ME?! I HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER YOU!"

Kiyuri, "Your innocence is what I want. How long have I wanted you, my beautiful angel." She kicked him and tried to run away. Kiyuri grabbed her arm and slapped her hard across her face.

Kiyuri said, "Bitch, you think you can run away so easily?"

Joy said, "Bye, Syaoran. Please don't forget me!" They were at the airport now. After waiting for the announcements for one hour, the plane is about to depart, just like the new couple.

Syaoran held her close, "Never ever. Please don't go."

Joy started crying, "Syaoran, I have to!"

Syaoran held his tears back, "Please don't forget me."

Joy smiled sadly, "I'll never forget you."

The announcement said, "Plane A is departing. Everyone get on board."

Tomoyo started crying, "I'm going to miss you, Joy! Please come visit again!"

Joy hugged her, " I promise!"

Eriol hugged Joy, "Bye."

Joy hugged Syaoran, "I have to go. Bye, Syaoran." They locked into a kiss not knowing what will happen that may change their future.

The announcement said, "Everyone, get on board. Plane A is going to depart."

Syaoran waved to Joy, "Bye Joy. I promise I'll never forget you." He sat down on the chair and put his face into his hands.

Eriol said, "It's going to be okay man."

Tomoyo said, "Do you really think that you can be with someone who's across the country?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes! I've never found someone like her! I can't let her pass by me! It had to be karma! Why else did she run into me?"

Eriol sighed, "You're the counselor. Why are we the ones counseling you?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5 who are you?

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

Nadeshiko Blossom - thanks for the review . chapter 5 is here acuz of you. d

Thank you mark for the advice. )

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

**Chapter Five - Who are you?**

Syaoran sat in his desk and tossed his hair aside as the girls squealed staring at him.

Eriol sighed, "How the hell do you do that?"

Syaoran just stared out the window, "What does it matter? You have the goddess by your side."

Eriol exclaimed loudly, "Yeah, what now bitches?!" Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Eriol blushed in embarrassment.

Serena walked in the classroom, "Hey Syaoran, the queen is back!"

Syaoran sighed, "Ugh."

Serena replied, "Thanks a lot! You're so nice."

Eriol shrugged, "Was he ever nice? He is the one who every girl _dreams_ of yet he doesn't go to any of them."

Syaoran smirked, "Sorry you're jealous."

Eriol laughed, "Of what? I have Tomoyo!"

Serena said, "I hear that Tomoyo might go back with her exboyfriend though."

Eriol laughed, "What are you talking about? I'm her boyfriend now. She doesn't need to go back to a loser that tossed her aside."

Serena shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Eriol grabbed Syaoran by the collar of the uniform, "What is she talking about?!"

Syaoran said with a sweatdrop, "Calm down. Damn, I don't know what she's saying. But, Serena is the number one gossip girl who knows about everyone's business and the truth behind it. I don't think you should let this by."

Eriol said, "Why would she go to him if she has me now?!"

Syaoran sighed, "I really don't know. At least you get to have girlfriend problems in the same town, let alone the same country. At least you get to know if she's off with another guy. I'll never know."

Eriol replied, "Joy wouldn't go off with another guy if that's what you're thinking about. She's too busy with her detective job. She wouldn't have time."

Syaoran said, "Yet she'll have time for me while she was on the job?"

Eriol said, "Wasn't she on vacation when she visited?"

Syaoran replied, "No, she was here, because the case was here in Japan."

Eriol said, "Why would Japan ask for a detective from America?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't know. Come to think about it. Why would they?"

Eriol said, "Maybe you have someone who's not telling you the truth. I really don't think that's the real reason why she's here. If she was really a detective, she would've stayed a lot longer until the case has been solved."

Syaoran said, "Maybe the case is solved."

Eriol said, "I doubt it or it would've shown up in the news. Something's wrong with this picture."

Syaoran sighed, "This is great. A long-distance girlfriend who can't tell me the truth."

Tomoyo walked in, "Hey Eriol." She smiled at him. Eriol walked up to her and kissed her passionately. Tomoyo responded, "What was that for?"

Eriol said, "Remember that you are mine." He walked out of the classroom to get some air. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a confused look upon her face.

Syaoran shrugged, "Don't ask me. I don't need to be involved in another situation."

Tomoyo said, "Sorry, Syaoran."

Syaoran replied, "Although I do have something to say to you, Goddess."

Tomoyo put a small smile on her face, "Don't call me that."

Syaoran said, "I'm not messing with you. Don't you dare hurt my best friend. You will regret it. Trust me, he is the best guy you can ever be around."

Tomoyo giggled, "Are you gay or something?"

Syaoran shooked his head, "You may be perfect in everyone's eyes, but not mine. If you can't take me seriously.."

Tomoyo said, "What?"

Syaoran said, "Nothing, what goes around, comes around. Remember that." He walked out of class. It was a free period and there was thirty minutes left to go. Syaoran went looking for Eriol and bumped into Meiling.

Meiling smiled, "Hello, Syaoran." Syaoran just gave a nodd. Meiling went on, "You've changed ever since the dance."

Syaoran said, "Love sucks."

Meiling said, "At least you know that someone loves you back."

Syaoran said, "What do you mean?"

Meiling sighed, "Everyone likes you. But you don't give any girl more than a second glance."

Syaoran replied, "Meiling, don't give me this. I already have too much on my mind."

Meiling pouted, "You're supposed to be a counselor! Helping others out!"

Syaoran said, "I can't help you when it comes to myself!"

Meiling cried, "All you ever do is think about yourself!" She ran off.

Syaoran sighed and thought, "No one is just going to leave me alone. Stupid cousin of mine. She had to bring up the whole school doesn't she? I hate this. Ever since Joy left, it feels like she's gone forever." Syaoran finally found Eriol who was sitting outside on the bench thinking.

Eriol said, "Tomoyo wouldn't do that to me right? She even told me that she likes me."

Syaoran said, "She's not known to be a bitch. I don't really know. How reliable is Serena anyway?"

Eriol gave a small laugh, "I really don't know. It's not like it's really all accurate."

Syaoran said, "Tomoyo's coming your way. I'll talk to you later." Syaoran walked back inside the school building.

Tomoyo said, "Hey, Eriol." She tried to hug him but he backed away. Tomoyo had a confused look on her face.

Eriol shrugged, "Hi."

After an awkward silence, Tomoyo said, "Eriol, what's wrong?"

Eriol said, "I heard you may go back to your exboyfriend." Tomoyo looked away.

She said, "Eriol, I like you. I do a lot."

Eriol replied, "He dumped you, Tomoyo."

She cried, "It's not that easy to let go of memories."

Eriol was losing patient, "Memories of him hurting you?"

Tomoyo started crying, "I don't know what to do! He asked for me back and said he wouldn't come back if he didn't love me!"

Eriol yelled, "TOMOYO, I'M THE GUY FOR YOU! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. I'D NEVER HURT YOU! NEVER GOD DAMNIT! I FINALLY GOT TO HOLD YOU AND SHOW YOU THIS! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO GO?!" Tomoyo looked down. Eriol continued, "I was wrong to believe that I can get with someone like you. But, I'm in love with you. I'll be here waiting for you." Eriol got up and walk away.

Syaoran walked to his next period which was Algebra. Time ticked by so slowly.

Syaoran stared outside the window watching the cherry blossoms fall, "What to do? Should I call Joy? What am I supposed to say? 'You lied to me and now it's over?' Man, what am I supposed to do? I wonder why she'd talk about some girl with emerald eyes though."

Meiling whispered, "Syaoran, pay attention!"

Syaoran said, "Leave me alone, Meiling!"

Sensei said, "Is there something the matter, Syaoran?" He shot Meiling a dirty look for getting him in trouble.

Syaoran shrugged, "I'm leaving class. I have to go to work."

Sensei said, "School's not over for two hours."

Syaoran replied, "This lecture won't ever be over. I'm out of here." He left and sighed.

Meiling thought, "He won't think me anything except his annoying cousin. I just want to be his friend. I'm just a worthless piece of crap to him. And I'm always trying to get him out of trouble! Especially the times with his exgirlfriend. God damnit, Syaoran. I hate you."

Syaoran walked until he finally reached his office. He thought, "My life just seems to be dragging on forever. Maybe I should just break it off with Joy. It was probably just a fling. But I've never been like this since my last girlfriend. Maybe I should just swear off girls forever." An hour passed by and no one stopped by his office. He sighed, "Maybe I should just close now. Today seems to be going by slowly." He stood up and put on his jacket. He opened the door and found a girl lying unconscious on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 They're after me

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

Nadeshiko Blossom - thanks for the review . chapter 5 is here acuz of you. d

Thank you mark for the advice. )

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

**Chapter Six - They're after me**

The girl woke up on the couch feeling drowsy. She looked around and saw she was in an unfamiliar place. She caught sight of Syaoran and tried to hide under the blanket she was using.

Syaoran chuckled, "I'm trying to help you. Don't be afraid of me."

She looked up at him, "Y-y-you won't hurt me?" Syaoran looked into her eyes. She had brown hair and emerald eyes that held a mysterious secret that not just anyone can see. The tears falling down on her face made him feel like he should kill anyone who tried to hurt her. He wondered how can he feel like that on first glance. Yet, she's so breathtaking that you can't take your eyes away from her.

Syaoran replied, "No, I won't. What is your name?"

She whispered, "Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran sat besides her on the couch, "How did you get here?" She looked at him with the mysterious eyes and then looked down. Syaoran asked, "May I ask what happened?" Tears started falling down again. Syaoran started to panick.

He thought, "Oh crap! I didn't mean to make her cry! What am I supposed to do? I don't even know this girl! Why am I even looking at her? Isn't it Joy that I love?"

Sakura said, "What's wrong?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Sakura, do you have a family? Maybe I can bring you back to them. They're probably worried."

Sakura looked down, "No family." Syaoran tried to hold her hand but she slapped him and cried, "PERVERT!"

Syaoran said, "I was just going to tell you that things will be alright no matter what happened! Calm down." Sakura kept crying. Eriol walked into Syaoran's office.

Eriol said, "Yo, Tomoyo sa-", he saw Sakura and said, "Syaoran? The hell?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I found her unconscious a few hours ago on the floor outside. What am I supposed to do?"

Sakura looked up and stared at Eriol, "Get away from me!"

Eriol said, "I didn't do anything!" He just stood at the door confused.

Syaoran stated, "She won't tell me what's up. She said no family. Maybe she doesn't have one."

Eriol said, "Wanna go home?" Sakura nodded, "She has a home at least." Sakura pointed to the ground and whispered home.

Syaoran was taken aback, "Sakura, you don't think this is your home do you?" Sakura nodded and went under the covers.

Eriol laughed, "Sucks to be you."

Syaoran scowled, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Syaoran sat in his office chair and put his head on the desk.

Eriol shrugged, "Bring her to your house and just keep talking to her until she'll tell you stuff."

Syaoran exclaimed, "What about Joy?!"

Eriol said, "It's not like you're cheating on her. You just found this girl unconscious. Joy would've done the same thing considering she is a _detective_."

Syaoran replied, "Didn't we have a theory that she may not be?"

Eriol said, "Oh yeah, your girl's a liar." Syaoran looked at Sakura who fell asleep.

Syaoran made a decision, "I'll take her to my house. Then, maybe she'll tell me what happened."

Eriol laughed, "You are a counselor. You're supposed to help others anyway."

Syaoran shooked his head, "Everything just has to happen to me."

Sakura woke up in another new environment. She screamed and Syaoran came running.

Sakura stopped screaming and pointed, "You again."

Syaoran said, "Hey there, Sakura." Sakura just stared at him, "You can talk right but you just refuse to?" Sakura just nodded, "Alright, just nod or shake your head. I really need to know some things." Sakura nodded.

Syaoran replied, "Do you have a place to go?" Sakura nodded and pointed to the floor.

Syaoran sighed, "You don't live here. I can't let you stay here!" Sakura said nothing. Syaoran was getting annoyed at this.

flashback

She cried, "Leave me alone!" She kicked him hard in the leg.

Miku slapped her, "Bitch, you're ungrateful! I was going to spare you but that's just not going to happen now will it, my angel?"

She said, "I'm no one's angel!"

Miku said, "You will no longer be an innocent angel after the boss is through with you."

end of flashback

Sakura hid her tears and showed even more sadness in her eyes. Syaoran said, "Look, you're just a stranger in my house! How can I even trust you!" The phone rang and he walked towards it.

Joy said, "Hello, Syaoran! How has it been?"

Syaoran smiled, "I've been alright. I miss you so much."

Joy replied, "I miss you too! Oh god, you don't know what has been going on!"

Sakura said to Syaoran, "Food?"

Syaoran said nervously, "Hold on."

Joy said angrily, "That's a girl at your house isn't it!?"

Syaoran replied, "Uh, I can explain. That's my cousin!"

Joy laughed, "Oh, alright then. I'm sorry that I have to be in America."

Syaoran said, "It's alright. I'll just wait for you to come bac-" The phone got disconnected by Sakura. Syaoran yelled, "What the hell, Sakura! I'm on the phone with my girlfrie-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Sakura crawled to his side of the couch. She accidently fell on top of him while doing so.

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran, that's your name right? I heard your friend call you that."

Syaoran looked up in her emerald eyes. It was hard to stay annoyed at her while staring at her innocent eyes, "U-uh, yeah." Syaoran, then realized that he was in an awkward position and lightly pushed her off.

Syaoran said, "First, you're all quiet. Then, you push me aside and start crying on me. Now, you're getting all close with me? What do you want from me, Sakura?"

Sakura softly said, "They're after me, Syaoran."

Teehee, cliffies are always fun. This was seriously not meant to be a ccs fanfiction, but I just changed the names. Sorry it takes a while to write chapters and stuff. Working on three stories at the same time. I won't make the third one public until it's done. It's really a sad story and not meant to be ccs and I won't make it ccs so just email me or whatever if you want it.


	7. chapter 7 Eriol I think I love you

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love comes by?

disowner - i don't own cardcaptor sakura.

Poo, been a **whiles** since I looked at this story. I have something interesting for Eriol and Tomoyo. I really don't know about Syaoran and Sakura, of course with Joy. But, I'll figure something out. I kinda have a author's block with those three. Poooooo, not cool! I reread my story and I could've done this plot differently. Oh well, I did it this way. Hopefully it'll end well.

x3 chibi: Poo what to do about those three!

Tomoyo: When will it be more about me! GRRR

x3 chibi: Don't worry, you and Eriol need to be the attention of half a chapter. Syaoran and Sakura can wait.

Tomoyo: Yay!

Syaoran: Poo this is what I get for getting all the attention.

Eriol: Haha

Syaoran: But I've gotten 6 chapters worth more than you.

Eriol-.-' shut up

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

**Chapter Seven - Eriol, I think I love you**

Eriol was sitting at a park. He sat there thinking about some stuff and sighed"God damnit. I don't need to take this." It was night time and raining. He thought"Maybe I should just head on home. To who though, I live alone and without Syaoran, I'm pretty much alone in life." He started walking. He passed by a movie theater and saw a lot of people coming out. He stared at the crowd and saw a familiar face. It was Tomoyo who apparently wasn't alone. She saw him look at her and gasped. She ran towards him, but Eriol just turned and walked away.

Tomoyo cried"Eriol, wait listen to me"

Eriol laughed"For what? There's nothing to listen to."

Tomoyo said"No, there is something to listen to." Eriol stopped walking but didn't turn around. She went on"I really didn't know what to do. My exboyfriend asked for one chance and it was a date. If I didn't want him after that, then it was going to be over."

Eriol shrugged"Why give a chance to him when his chance was taken away by me"

Tomoyo said"Eri"

Eriol said"Stop right there. I don't want to listen to anymore of it. Good luck with him. Besides, I never asked you out. So you and I never happened." He walked away leaving Tomoyo in the rain. Eriol started crying"Crap, what the hell did I just do? God, how long I loved her."

He walked home to his apartment. Eriol was soaking wet and went into a hot shower. His heart had broken into a million pieces from the moment he saw her laughing with someone that wasn't him. Another guy made her laugh. Another guy took her to the movies. But, why get jealous about it? She was never his in the first place.

His phone started ringing but he stayed in the bathroom. It went into a voice message and it played"Eriol, it's me, Tomoyo. I found your number. Listen, I'm sorry. It's just really hard to get over him. Please consider how I feel. But I shouldn't be saying this. I should've considered how you felt and I didn't." There was a pause and she went on"If you still care enough to after what I did, can you meet me in the park in one week? It's a school break so yeah. If you don't, then I get the hint. Eriol, I think I love you." The message ended and Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo sat in her bed and cried"I really didn't mean for it to come out like this. How can one guy have such an effect on me? We never even went out"

flash back

Eriol said while sitting with her on the sand"Tomoyo, you really like me? Are you serious"

Tomoyo giggled" Yes, Eriol. I like you."

Eriol exclaimed" You're like the goddess of the school! I'm just a soccer player and you're like- y-y-you're like way out of my lead! Why me"

Tomoyo giggled" You're so silly. Tell me, why do you think I'm out of your lead" She got closer to him.

Eriol stuttered" T-tomoyo, yo-you're pretty and uh yeah."

Tomoyo started nibbling on his ear" Uh huh, I'm just pretty to you"

Eriol turned red" No, you're much more."

end of flash back

Tomoyo sighed"Suddenly, he seems more than just a soccer player. I can't do this! I don't know what to do! To pick someone who's been there for me making me laugh always or to pick the guy who says he's sorry and that he'll be there always. I don't know! I just started to get to really know Eriol and I've known my exboyfriend for a while and I love my exboyfriend. God, I don't know." She looked out the window and started crying.

Meanwhile, Eriol was looking out the window, watching the rain fall all over the place. He laughed to himself"Funny how rain come and goes, but comes when you're sad. Coincidence isn't it" His little kitty, Spinel, crawled into his lap and purred.

Eriol laughed"What should I do? Should I go to her? It's just a week to think about." Spinel crawled around and meowed. He stared at Eriol as if he was trying to send a message. Eriol said"Do I really want to lose someone I have dreamed of all my life? I want her so much. But, I don't know. I really don't deserve this from her."

With Syaoran and Sakura

Syaoran said"First, you're all quiet. Then, you push me aside and start crying on me. Now, you're getting all close with me? What do you want from me, Sakura"  
Sakura softly said"They're after me, Syaoran."  
Syaoran looked at her"Are you alright"

Sakura started crying"No, I'm not. Syaoran, they're after me" She went into his arms.

Syaoran held her"Shh, who's after you"

Sakura said"The Blossom gang."

Syaoran replied"Joy told me about them. She told me she was on a case about a girl like you."

Sakura exclaimed"JOY! YOU KNOW JOY! NO GET AWAY FROM ME" She fell off the couch and started running towards the door, but Syaoran grabbed her arm.  
Syaoran said"What the hell is this about? This girl is my girlfriend."

Sakura had fear in her eyes"Please, just get away from me" She pushed him off and ran out the door. It was late at night and it was raining. Syaoran was running around town looking for her. He was hopeless and just kneeled on the ground.  
Sakura was at Penguin Park and thought to herself"No, she's here. She knows what happened. She can't do this. She can't find me. I can't let Syaoran find me" Syaoran found Sakura on the swingset dripping wet. He walked to her until he was directly in front of her. Sakura stared at the ground.  
Syaoran said"Sakura, look at me. I won't hurt you. Didn't I tell you that before"  
Sakura looked up"Syaoran."  
Syaoran replied"What's going on with Joy? She's important to me. You have to tell me what's going on"  
Sakura yelled"What does it matter? She already has more than three boyfriends" Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. He kneeled on the ground looking up at the sky. Sakura couldn't tell if the drops on his face was tears or the rain. The rain poured harder as the night went by. The wind brustled against them strongly.  
After silence, Syaoran whispered"Joy."  
Sakura stared at him in surprise"You don't seem to show much emotions. Yet now you're sad."  
Syaoran said"How do you know Joy"  
Sakura put a frown on her face"She's my cousin."  
Syaoran gasped"Then that'd mean that Tomoyo's your cousin too"  
Sakura smiled"Sweet Tomoyo, my old favorite cousin."  
Syaoran said"She never mentioned anything about you."  
Sakura laughed scornfully"I hold a secret, Syaoran. Me and Joy. You think I'll open up to someone like you"  
Syaoran stared at her"Sakura...are you alright"  
Sakura gave a small smile"You're right. I just met you and yet you'll take me in! Someone like me in your precious house."  
Syaoran went up to her and shook her"Get a hold of yourself! Fine, I don't know who the hell you are! You have some relation with my girlfriend or whatever. But, you're with me right now. You're the one that came to me. You found me and I had nothing to do with this crap you're dealing with! So show some respect or gratitude"  
Sakura stared at him"You're right."  
Syaoran replied"God damnit. What the hell is you and Joy's secret" There was an awkward silence. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes longing for an answer. He didn't want to get it out of her like this but he really wanted to help her. What to do? What's going on? He really didn't know. The rain started slowing down but was still going. It was already past midnight and they were soaking wet. Syaoran waited for her answer and didn't say anything. He didn't want to be so desperate though that was already too late.  
Sakura gave a small laugh"I was raped, Syaoran."

x3 chibi: I'm addicted to cliffies. I guess it's because I don't feel like thinking about what's going to happen next and so many ideas intrigues me. Oh well, guess you guys have to get used to it too. Teehee. In school right now.

Syaoran: What the hell? Eriol got so much spotlight.

Eriol: nn I'm so cool.

Syaoran: shrugs . then again I'm better than him.

Eriol: WHAT! NO!

Syaoran: Yeah . at soccer . drawing . cooking .

Eriol: and pigging out . cheating . losing .

Syaoran: . shut up . Review me.

Eriol: You mean me. ) I was the star this time.


	8. chapter 8 I was raped

Love pass by once in a million chance. Will Syaoran realize it when love pass by?

Teehee, typing this story during biology class. Hope I don't get caught. :)

heheangelkisses - Iols I'm curious too. Hopefully, the plot of what happens will be interesting to you guys. I'm happy you're enjoying this story.

Miz-annonymouz04 - lols I'll do the favor and start this chapter with Syaoran and Sakura. d And sorry about not having msn.

WildAngel16 - lols yeah it is. She's not really laughing about it. She's more, going insane. Can't really blame her thanks to Joy. d: you'll just have to find out in the later chapters of what Joy did. If you love Sakura, you'll start hating Joy a lot. Hopefully I'll remember the plot by the time I get to that chapter lols.

YingFa'sEvilSide - lols, I'm flattered that you think this is one of the best stories you've read, considering I'm just 14. Sorry about having short chapters. I like it that it's short so I can make cliffhangers. It gives me more time to think about what'll happen. :)

Nani-san: Wow, you've reviewed for every chapter. You're like my fav. reviewer teehee. I always looked forward to you reviewing me. Joy, having three boyfriends, shows that she isn't true to Syaoran. And, that also shows that Sakura is really familiar with Joy to have that information.

An Angel's Reflection

by Jorelie Anne

Chapter 8 -

Syaoran replied"God damnit. What the hell is you and Joy's secret" There was an awkward silence. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes longing for an answer. He didn't want to get it out of her like this, but he really wanted to help her. What to do? What's going on? He really didn't know. The rain started slowing down but was still going. It was already past midnight and they were soaking wet. Syaoran waited for her answer and didn't say anything. He didn't want to be so desperate though that was already too late.

Sakura gave a small laugh"I was raped, Syaoran."

-

Syaoran stared at her"Stop joking around." Sakura just stared at him with a blank expression.

Sakura whispered"Syaoran, I'm sorry." Then, she fell unconscious.

Syaoran's eyes were widened"What the hell! What's wrong with you! Sakura? Sakura, answer me" He picked her up into his arms and carried her back to his house. He laid her on the couch. He said"I have to get you out of these clothes. You probably gained sickness from the rain. We've been out there too long." He unbuttoned her dress and gasped. There was red scars on her back! He immediately removed the dress off from her body and saw that everywhere, there was red scars!

He heard her groan"No, Joy! Stop it, kuso. No please, Miku" He stared at this girl. She wasn't kidding when she said that she has been raped. Now the pieces are slowing coming together. Joy wasn't a detective at all. But, why would she come to Japan and what does she has to do with Sakura being raped? He dressed her into a dry oversized shirt.

Syaoran thought"Wow, she's really beautiful. No wait, I can't be thinking that! She's just been raped. God, I'm so confused. How the hell did I get caught up in this? Was this all destiny right when she showed up at the dance? God damnit, so much questions running through my head" He went to his bedroom and fell asleep right when he hit the pillow.

Syaoran woke up with the sound of the oven beeping. He went to the kitchen and found Sakura cooking.

Syaoran said"What is this all about"

Sakura smiled"Just returning a favor for you. You let me sleep on the couch."

Syaoran remembered everything that happened last night"Um Sakura, listen. I'm really sor"

Sakura interrupted"You saw my scars, didn't you" Syaoran just stared at her and fell into an awkward silence. The doorbell rung and Syaoran went to answer it.

Tomoyo smiled"Good morning, Syaoran" She walked into his apartment.

Syaoran didn't expect this surprise"What are you doing here, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo said"Eriol saw me with my exboyfriend and I don't think he'll accept me anymore."

Syaoran replied"I didn't think you like him" Sakura walked into the living room and found Tomoyo and Syaoran on the couch.

Sakura gasped"TOMOYO! IS IT YOU? IT'S YOU ISN'T IT"

Tomoyo's eyes were widened"Oh...my...god. No, it couldn't be."

Sakura gave a small smile"It is, Tomoyo. It is." Tomoyo ran to Sakura, hugged her, and started crying. Syaoran just stared at them in confusement.

Tomoyo said"Syaoran, you know how I never talked about my family? Well Syaoran, this is my sister. Sakura, this is my classmate Syaoran." Syaoran's jaws dropped dead. He could see the resemblance. Not in the hair colors or the eyes, but in the smile, the nose, and face shape.

Syaoran gasped"W-w-wait, what the hell is going on here! God damnit! I don't want to get caught up in this anymore! Tomoyo, can you just take your little sister and everyone just leave me alone? I really do NOT need this right now"

Tomoyo stared at him in surprise"Syaoran, are you alright"

Syaoran yelled"Am I alright! I FOUND THIS GIRL UNCONSCIOUS, TAKE HER HOME, SHE GETS ALL MYSTERIOUS ON ME, RUNS OUT INTO THE DAMN RAIN, STAYED UP ALL NIGHT JUST FOR HER, FINDS OUT MY GIRLFRIEND IS A PLAYER, A LIAR, AND NOW I'M FREAKING SICK! HOW THE HELL AM I ALRIGHT"

Sakura said softly"I'm sorry." She walked out the door.

Tomoyo sighed"I think now's the time to explain. I really don't know the whole story. I'll just ask Sakura when I get home. God, my parents are going to be happy! It's been two months since I've seen her."

Syaoran said"When's the last time Joy's visited"

Tomoyo replied"Two months ago, why"

Syaoran said"Another piece has fit into the puzzle. What happened to Sakura"

Tomoyo sat down on the couch"Well, one day she was out with Joy. You know how she's my cousin and everything. Suddenly, Joy rushed into my door yelling about how Sakura was kidnapped. Ever since then, we never found her. We've tried so hard. Suddenly, she's here"

Syaoran shrugged"I found her unconscious outside my office door."

Tomoyo gave a small smile"She's always had a liking for you."

Syaoran replied in surprise"What, I've never even seen her before"

Tomoyo laughed"She's in the eleventh grade, we're in the twelveth grade. I guess that' s no surprise."

Syaoran said"Why was she never on the news or the school said anything about a kidnapped girl"

Tomoyo said"Joy always convinced my parents not to. I always questioned why."

Syaoran asked"Then, why is Joy in America"

Tomoyo replied"She moved there suddenly, two months ago. Suddenly, she visited two weeks ago. I really didn't know why. But, Joy and Sakura are both a nice surprise."

Syaoran said"Basically, you really don't know what really happened between them"

Tomoyo replied"No, I'm going to tell my mother. God, I'm so happy"

Syaoran said"After the whole Eriol thing, that's good." Tomoyo looked down. He quickly said"I'm sorry."

Tomoyo said"It's alright. I should go." She left his apartment leaving Syaoran alone.

Syaoran thought"Great, now what to do? Guess I should go and find Sakura. I feel really bad now." He walked outside and bumped into Eriol.

Eriol said"Damn it, I don't know what to do"

Syaoran said"What do you mean" Eriol told him the story about the message Tomoyo left on his machine and what happened outside the movie theater. Syaoran replied"Wow, that's just crazy. I wonder why everything has to happen now. We're already eighteen years old and yet we're going through a bunch of high school drama. God damn."

Eriol replied"Well, I don't know anymore. I just don't. You know I've been after this chick for God knows how long but I don't know if it's worth it. She'll probably leave me for her exboyfriend again."

Syaoran said"Give it a go. What's there to lose? You already had your heart stolen from the moment you met her."

Eriol smiled"Yeah, you're right. For an asshole, you're a pretty good friend."

Syaoran sighed"Get out of my face."

Eriol laughed"What's your problem" Syaoran explained to him about everything that happened with Tomoyo, Joy, and Sakura. Eriol's eyes were widened"Oh wow! That's just crazy! Holy crap, that's some mess you got yourself into. Sucks to be you."

Syaoran gave him a look"Can you just help me find Sakura"

Eriol gasped"But, I came out here looking for you! I got a message from Joy that she was going to visit again"

Syaoran said"Guess she probably found out about Sakura being back."

Eriol nodded"Wow, she's no detective! The girl that she was looking for, the girl that was taken by the gang, was her own cousin"

Syaoran said"When is Joy coming"

Eriol said"Within the next few days or something. I don't know. It's spring break for everyone anyway."

Syaoran sighed"God." They started walking. The sun was shining brightly, as if it was smirking upon them. They searched the mall, the food stores, the park, and everywhere else they can think of but Sakura was in no one's sight. Syaoran went to a payphone asking Tomoyo if she was home, but Tomoyo replied that she wasn't.

Eriol sighed"That's it. I give up. This girl is nowhere to be found."

Syaoran said"I feel like she's my responsibility. What should I do now? I can't rest until I find her."

Eriol smiled"You fell in love with her from the moment you saw she was vulnerable."

Syaoran gave a surprised look"What are you talking about"

Eriol laughed"Come on, she's done nothing but make you worry and think about her. Now, you can't even rest until you see her again"

Syaoran said"But, she's last seen with me! It'd be my fault if she was raped again."

Eriol shooked his head"No, you're just saying that. Truthfully, she's just taken into your care. Now, she left on her own will. She's not under your roof anymore, so really, you just care about her. Think about it, she is pretty cute. Then again, she's Tomoyo's little sister."

Syaoran thought"Sakura does have a cute figure, and the way that she smiled at me. No wait, I can't be thinking like that! Eriol's wrong"

Eriol thought and looked at Syaoran"Yup, I was right. He's lovesick for this chick. Yeah, I can rhyme. Damn, if Syaoran can hear my thoughts, he'd kick my ass for being corny."

Eriol said"Hey, Syaoran. I should get going. Talk to you tomorrow, alright" Syaoran nodded and they split apart in separate directions. Syaoran kept looking. He eventually walked back to his house and opened the door. Inside, he found Sakura sitting on his couch.

Sakura smiled"Welcome home."

Syaoran ran and hugged her"Sakura, where the hell were you! I was looking for you like crazy! What the hell"

Sakura said"Y-you, care about me"

Syaoran replied"Just stay here and rest."

Sakura smiled"Better keep your word" She ran upstairs.

Syaoran cried"Hey, get back here! I said on my couch, Sakura! Sakura, get back here" He ran after her and found her lying on his bed. She had the cutest expression on her face and she started laughing.

Sakura said"Come on, please"

Syaoran gave her a look"Where am I supposed to sleep"

Sakura smiled"Here, by my side."

Syaoran said"I am not sleeping with you."

Sakura said"Please"

Syaoran replied"No."

Sakura said"I'll just leave again."

Syaoran cried"Don't do that"

Sakura smiled"Then sleep with me. I'm not asking for sex or anything."

Syaoran sighed"Why do you want me to sleep with you so badly"

Sakura replied"I'm scared."

Syaoran said"And so you decide to trust a stranger"

Sakura nodded"You wouldn't hurt me." Syaoran just gave a sigh and gave up. He laid down besides her. But, he was at the very edge of the bed.

Sakura giggled"Syaoran, I'm not going to ask for sex or anything. I don't have skin disease. Don't be afraid of me." Syaoran just moved a little closer.

Syaoran said"What happened when you were kidnapped"

Sakura said"I was hanging out with Joy."

-flash back-

Joy said"Sakura, my dear. Let's go through the forest."

Sakura replied"Sure, what's to go there for"

Joy smiled"Cherry blossoms."

Sakura said happily"Yes, let's go" They walked through the forest and Joy stopped walking. Sakura stared at her"There's no cherry blossoms."

Joy gave her a dirty look"You should die." Suddenly, Miku and several other guys grabbed her. They tied her up. Sakura struggled but it was futile.

Sakura cried"What the hell is going on here! There's no cherry blossoms! This is a trick"

Joy laughed scornfully"You should die. You always had everything. You always tried to make me look bad! You took everything I ever wanted when you already have everything you needed"

Sakura said"What the hell are you talking about"

Joy turned around"Men, take her away. Do whatever you want. Just don't let her return. I'll just run home in tears and tell that she got lost and hopefully will return." She walked away as Sakura was taken away.

-end of flashback-

Syaoran stared at Sakura who was crying"I-I'm sorry."

Sakura wiped her tears away"She'll probably come back for me again."

Syaoran replied"Why don't you go home"

Sakura said"I won't go home. My parents didn't care about me. So forget about it."

Syaoran said"You're not staying at my place"

Sakura pleaded"Come on, Syaoran! I'll have no place to go. I really don't wanna go back home."

Syaoran sighed"Fine, don't be too much of a burden on me."

Sakura squealed"Yeah"

Syaoran chuckled"Cute."

Sakura replied"Let's go"

Syaoran said"For someone who's been through a lot, you're awfully happy."

Sakura smiled"Because I'm with you." Syaoran looked at her and blushed. Sakura slowly fell asleep. Her breathing was finally content and she smiled. She whispered"Syaoran." Then, she put her arms over him and he blushed.

Okay, I'm ending this thing for now. No cliffhanger, happy! lols. This chapter was mostly explaining what happens. Plot revealed, now you can just guess what will happen. nn Alright, so Syaoran is slowly falling for Sakura. Yay! Now, what will happen between Tomoyo and Eriol? And Joy will be visiting, what will happen then? guess you'll just have to find out.


	9. Chapter 9 I love you Syaoran, Good bye

An Angel's Reflection

By Jorelie Anne

Wow, I didn't think I'd get reviews so fast! It's so hard going back and forth between school projects, being in 3 dance crews, and doing this! lol. Please read the other story though and tell me what you think. Meanwhiles I'm still working on the chapter 6. Don't worry. :)

I wonder why people don't really like Eriol and Tomoyo so much. I love them! And I'm badly getting writer's blocks now. I'm majorly busy now and I'm trying to keep up. O.o Read my other story in the meanwhile! Promise it's worth your time. I am soooo sorry it took me about a month or whatever to update! I hope I didn't lose fans. Gomen nasai! But, I promise that the chapter will be good then. I'll make it up somehow. Sorry if this is short. I'm really anxious to continue the other story.

Chapter 9 - **I love you Syaoran. Good bye**

Syaoran said, "For someone who's been through a lot, you're awfully happy."

Sakura smiled, "Because I'm with you." Syaoran looked at her and blushed. Sakura slowly fell asleep. Her breathing was finally content and she smiled. She whispered, "Syaoran." Then, she put her arms over him and he blushed.

Syaoran woke up and saw that Sakura was right besides him. He smiled, "She smells so good." He thought about everything that happened. All the events were just so overwhelming. First, he was just a popular guy with every guy on him. Then, he got with Naru who broke his heart after a year. Next, he falls in love with Joy who happened to cheat on him and messed Sakura's life badly. If it wasn't for Joy, Sakura would be living a better life. Syaoran was impressed with how Sakura can still smile after everything that happened. Maybe Sakura was an angel after all, an angel destined to be with him.

Syaoran thought, "No wait, I can't be thinking that! She's just Tomoyo's little sister. Ugh, this is just too much. But, if it's too much for me, I wonder how Sakura really feels inside about this. Sweet little angel."

Sakura whispered, "Morning, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled, "Hey, did you have a good sleep?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Syaoran said, "I didn't! You kick around too much!"

Sakura laughed, "Wow, I'm sorry!" Sakura's shirt was revealing a little and the red scars showed again.

Syaoran said, "You really should go to the hospital. I feel like I'm hiding you or something!"

Sakura shooked her head, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Syaoran sighed, "I'll fix it then. I have a kit here and I used to be a volunteer in a hospital." They went to the living room. He put medicine all over her body as she tried not to wince in pain.

Sakura said, "Sorry, it really hurts."

Syaoran replied, "When will you go back to school?"

Sakura said, "Maybe when spring break is over. It's over in two days anyway."

Syaoran said, "What will you do?"

Sakura replied sadly, "I really don't know. Joy will find out that I've escaped. She'll find out everything." Suddenly, Syaoran hugged her. Sakura's eyes widened and slowly she hugged back. What was going on?

Syaoran said, "I'll never let her take you. You won't be hurt."

Sakura said softly in tears, "Syaoran.."

Syaoran said, "You don't deserve that."

Sakura replied, "She's your girlfriend."

Syaoran chuckled softly, "Who happens to has three other boyfriends. What do you expect me to be, full of love for her?"

Sakura laughed a little, "Normally one would be heart broken."

Syaoran looked at her, "Maybe it's because you're healing me."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Syaoran."

Syaoran said, "How did you escape into my office anyway?"

Sakura replied with a frown, "I really didn't want to come home. I knew my parents didn't go through much trouble to find me. So much for them caring. Tomoyo wouldn't have been helpful with anything about this. I don't have friends and I just ran all over town finding your office. I prayed that you'd help me."

Syaoran replied, "I never even met you before that."

Sakura smiled, "I've looked at you time to time." She looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly through the glass.

Syaoran thought, "Wow, just a simple counselor can get into so much trouble. So much trouble, it doesn't matter anymore. The hell with this, what do I have to lose?" He kissed Sakura. Again, she was surprised but slowly she returned the kiss.

Joy smiled, "I'm here in Tomoeda! I get to see my boyfriend! Well, I dumped my other boyfriends for him. I think I actually fell in love with him. God, I can't believe Sakura escaped. Oh well, while my stay is with Syaoran, I'll just go after Sakura again. Simple as cake." She was at the airport and then took a taxi and it dropped her off at Syaoran's apartment.

Joy said, "Well, hopefully he'll be surprised." (A/N hah, guess Joy has a surprise of her own.) She rang the doorbell and no one replied. She pushed the door and surprisingly, it was opened. She walked inside.

Sakura said, "Syaoran, the doorbell rung." They were in Syaoran's bedroom.

Syaoran shrugged, " Eriol can come back later or whatever."

Sakura giggled, "It could be someone else."

Syaoran said, "No one ever really visits here except Eriol or Tomoyo."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Can't resist my kiss?"

Syaoran grinned, "Can't resist you, silly one." He went for a deep kiss.

Joy went upstairs and found Syaoran's bedroom. She smiled and walked in, "Syaoran!"

Syaoran cried, "Joy!"

Joy saw Sakura and their kiss, "SYAORAN!"

Eriol said, "What to do? I have a choice to see her today or not. I don't know about this. I really don't want to be heart broken. I think that I'm just going to get hurt. No good can come out of this! Stupid Syaoran and his advice! He has a girl in his damn bedroom! What does he know about Tomoyo?" He was walking around and saw Tomoyo sitting on a bench alone. He didn't walk to her, but he just went to a close distance without being seen.

Tomoyo sighed, "I don't know what to do. I really hope that he'll come to me. I really want this to work." She laughed, "Aren't I popular and known to be perfect? How did I become like this over a guy? A guy I barely know so well. How did someone like him stole my heart?"

Eriol thought, "She loves me? I have her heart?" A bird landed on Tomoyo's finger.

Tomoyo smiled, "Hey, I remember you. You were my little sister's favorite thing. I wish she would come home. I don't blame her for being angry with my family for not caring. I didn't care enough either. I can't believe everything happened within a spring break. I really want to be with Eriol again."

Eriol thought, "Tomoyo...why is it that I'm wrapped around your fingers. I can never seem to get away from you."

Tomoyo laughed, "Sweet little creature, I wish I can be free like you from the pain the world brings upon me. If only I could be like you, with wings. But no, my wings are broken. If only I could have your voice. I sing and sing, but no one can hear me."

Eriol thought, "I want to be your wings, to be your guardian to watch over you. I hear your voice, Tomoyo. A beautiful melody is played over and over in my soul. I can't take this anymore, Tomoyo. I need you."

Tomoyo let the bird fly away, "I guess he won't be coming. Hope is just a little game that I always lose to."

Eriol said to her, "Hey Miss, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Tomoyo said, "Leave me alone." She turned around and Eriol grabbed her hand.

He said, "You have my heart." He went in for a kiss. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she kissed back. After a while, they let go.

Tomoyo said, "B-b-but, I thought you don't love me anymore."

Eriol shrugged, "I'm just a hopeless romance."

Tomoyo said, "...Eriol."

Eriol hushed her, "I love you." Tomoyo hugged him and pressed her face against his chest. She started crying and he silently held her in the park. Tomoyo was sobbing while whispering sorry from moments to moments. Eriol could only just stroke her hair and whisper he love her which made Tomoyo feel worse.

Syaoran gasped, "Joy, what are you doing here?"

Joy cried, "I came to surprise my own boyfriend and instead, I get a surprise of my own!"

Syaoran said, "Joy, it's over. You have three other boyfriends and you've lied to me about your job!"

Joy pointed at Sakura and yelled, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD TO TELL HIM! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE YOU, SAKURA! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? YOU SHOULD FREAKING DIE!"

Sakura exclaimed, "I didn't do anything!"

Joy cried, "That's my boyfriend! You always take everything away! You have everything, Sakura! Don't take my love away!"

Syaoran said, "I'm not your boyfriend anymore. You lied to me, you cheated, and worse of all, you tried to let a human life vanish! No, I won't take that."

Joy ran into Syaoran's arms, "Please, Syaoran. I came here to confess." She started crying against his chest, "I love you, Syaoran! I came all this way just to be with you again. I can't stop thinking about you and how you changed my life. Don't let me go! Please, don't let me go. I don't think I can move on without you!"

Sakura pushed Joy off of Syaoran, "I don't think so! You'll never change! You tried to kill me. You think I'm perfect? If I was perfect, I would have seen this coming from my own cousin! I can't believe you."

Joy slapped Sakura, "Bitch, you deserved to die!"

Sakura said, "Damn, you want me out of your life that badly, you should have said so a long time ago!" She ran out Syaoran's door. Syaoran stood there in the situation he was placed in.

Syaoran said, "Joy, it's over."

Joy was sobbing, "No, Syaoran! Don't let me go! Syaoran, please!"

Syaoran yelled, "That was your cousin! If you can't love your own blood, you can't love me."

Joy cried, "But I do love you!"

Syaoran said coldly, "I never want to see your damn face again." Joy nodded and picked up her suitcases. She went downstairs as Syaoran followed from behind.

Joy said her last words, "I love you, Syaoran. Good bye." She walked out the door with tears strolling down her face.


End file.
